Goodbye Cruel World
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Fred was doing great... But then death claimed his life! Fred's POV


_"To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."- _Albus Dumbledore.

Percy and I were battling some death eaters in the corridors. The castle looks so... Surreal, it hurts to remember the good old times in here... Now the castle is just... It's not the same. I'm glad Percy came back, I haven't told anyone but; well I missed him a lot, I was furious when he left but I am glad he had the decency to come back, and right when we needed him to! I can't wait till this war is over, then we can finally be a family again!

"_Stupefy!" _Oh right the battle! Whoops, I almost forgot. Percy hit one of the death eaters and I grinned madly at that. Percy never was one for duels but I suppose there is some good in being a know-it-all. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and that's when I noticed that he wanted to pull me to safety. I accepted this movement and followed him, copying his spells and throwing them at whatever death eaters we passed.

We stopped for a moment and he smiled at me for a quick second. I smiled solemnly at him for a second. "What?" I asked.

"It's just... Good to see you again, little brother" I sighed in my mind at the 'little brother' remark, but brushed it aside as suddenly a bright red spell smashed the stone work beside us.

"Let's move!" I shouted as I threw a curse behind us. We sprinted down the corridor only to realise that we were being followed, I turned and started to duel.

"What're you doing?" Snapped Percy. His ears had gone the famous Weasley red as he seemed extremely stressed and from what I can guess, the slightest bit scared.

"We can't keep running from this Perce! We have to fight!" I screamed back. I was struggling against the death eaters. "HELP ME!" I wailed at him. He seemed as though he was in a trance although, he quickly snapped out of it and joined me. Together we backed up while fighting them. That's when I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione appear! They ran right behind us and started to help us fight. Suddenly I whirled around and saw Percy knock the hood from one of the death eaters... It was PIUS THICKNESS! That coward of a minister was fighting with the death eaters... Oh I should have known!

"Hello Minister!" Bellowed Percy! Oh no, this is NOT the time for small talk with his boss! He shot another spell. "Did I mention I'm resigning!" Wait a minute... He's JOKING! Percy Weasley, joking? Ha this is awesome, I couldn't believe it!

"You're joking!" I laughed. The death eaters we were fighting collapsed under the weight of three separate spells. Thickness was sprouting spikes all over... He appeared to be turning into some sort of orchard. I looked at Percy in glee. "You actually are joking Perce, I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" Suddenly my joyfully joke was cut off by my own screams that was mixed with the others. I felt myself flying through the air, my eyes were open but I could barely see. Eventually I fell onto the ground, with whatever little effort I had left I reached, gingerly, for the side of my head and almost gasped when I saw the crimson blood.

I tried so hard to make a sound but I could not. My breathing became shallow and I felt an enormous amount of fear wash over me. My hand flooded to the floor and suddenly I had no body control, no will to move. I felt like I was paralyzed. My voice became soft and slow. I looked at my body and saw it half buried in wreckage. I turned to head as slow as possible; I saw my wand a few feet away. I tried in vain to reach for it. I spread out my fingers, trying with all my strength to reach it but it was no use. For the second time, my hand thudded to the ground. Everyone was gasping all around me. This must be it; this is how I'll die. Two of my friends and two of my brothers will find me dead in the wreckage. I just pry; hope that they survive, that this is all sorted. This could not be more unfair. I had reasons to live. I have my family, the shop, I never got married or had kids, I never got to live with everyone knowing that everything's alright. Never! And what about George? What would he, my brother, my best friend, my twin, my OTHER HALF... Do without me? I should have known something would happen. Every time we're apart something bad happens!

The battle over little Whinging: He lost his ear.

Quidditch the day he was ill: I took a bludger to the head

When we were nine and I went to check on a product inside: He fell from the tree outside.

Now we've split up in the real war and look what has... Might... happen. I know it sounds cliché but at that point, as I wallowed in self pity I remembered my life, from the very beginning.

_Me and George were both six and George is shouting at me because I turned Ron's teddy into a spider._

_Age 10 me and George got our letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Percy was 12 and already he's muttering about us. We are gonna make his life at Hogwarts hell!_

_I'm 13 and just met Harry. He's actually pretty cool, he's sat in the common room now, stressing about the Quidditch match today._

_I'm 15 and laughing with George, Angelina and Lee about a prank we just pulled on Snape. Angelina looks so beautiful. _

_I'm 16 and slow dancing with Angelina, she is so perfect, I am so glad she came to the Yule ball with me. _

_I'm 17 and me and George just escaped being whipped by Filch. Finally we can escape to our new shop._

_18, our shop is so successful. That kid in the corner is really enjoying the fainting fancies. _

I smiled at these memories, the last memory I remembered was of me and George on our birthday. We played pranks on each other and now were laughing super hard! That is one of the best memories ever. I laughed at the memory. Seconds later I didn't even notice... That I was gone...

I'll miss you Percy. Mom, dad, Ginny, Angelina, Lee, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Katie, Alicia and you...

George.

_"It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."- _Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
